


¿Y si tenemos un bebé?

by kleinegirl87



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleinegirl87/pseuds/kleinegirl87
Summary: Rukia está considerando terminar la inusual relación que tiene con Ichigo, para la Sociedad de Almas ya es una solterona y consideran hacerle un Omiai.¿Qué responderá Ichigo a todo esto?
Relationships: Kuchiki Rukia/Kurosaki Ichigo
Kudos: 5





	¿Y si tenemos un bebé?

**¿Y si tenemos un bebé?**

* * *

La pasión que ellos estaban experimentando alcanzó su cúspide dándoles sendos orgasmos que los derribaron en la cama. Sus respiraciones no tardaron en regularizarse. Ichigo se quitó a Rukia de encima, eso provocó que ella soltara un ligero gemido al sentir como él abandonaba su interior. Sin voltear a verla, se sentó sobre la cama, se quitó el condón, lo tiró en el bote de basura junto a la cama y se metió un momento al baño. Siempre el condón, condones que tenía en ese maldito cajón, todo para cuidarse de tener algún accidente.

Rukia, que lo observó todo tranquilamente, no sabía qué pensar. Por la enorme ventana del apartamento de Tokio de Ichigo, podía ver los copos de nieve caer, era Noche Buena y ni siquiera habían planeado nada romántico qué hacer entre los dos. 

Una fiesta romántica y no hacían nada como pareja.

¿Y por qué lo harían? No eran nada en realidad. 

Ser  _ amigos con derechos _ no les daba concesiones románticas.

Él tenía un muy buen trabajo en el mundo humano, ella era la capitana del decimotercer escuadrón. A veces no tenían tiempo para hablarse y las visitas secretas que se hacían el uno al otro solo había tiempo para una cena, una conversación y mucho, mucho sexo. 

Nadie más sabía de lo que sucedía entre ellos, era lo más sano. Las pocas veces que se llegaron a topar con compañeros del trabajo de Ichigo no sabían cómo presentarla, ya que eso sería ponerle un nombre explícito a su relación.

Pero se sentía como tan poca cosa.

Varias han sido las veces en las que le ha tocado escuchar los reclamos telefónicos de Isshin a su primogénito.

_ ¿Cuando piensas sentar cabeza? _

_ No todo en la vida es trabajo, hijo. _

_ Búscate una novia, al menos. _

_ Ya deja de golfear, le das un mal ejemplo a tus hermanas. _

_ Debes de darle más sentido a tu vida. _

No era como si ella no tuviera su buena porción de de reclamos de los ancianos o no recibera miradas interrogantes de Byakuya cansado de esperar un cambio en su relación con el antiguo Ryoka.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana con la intención de ver la nieve caer, pero su reflejo desnudo en el vidrio la hizo examinarse.

Su apariencia poco había cambiado en los veinte años que tenía de conocer a Ichigo y contrastaba de una manera que podía parecer inapropiada a los ojos de algunos. Si bien no parecía una adolescente, lucir como una joven de veintipocos no le sentaba bien a la imagen laboral de un hombre de más de treinta y cinco años.

— ¿Rukia, qué haces?— Preguntó Ichigo cuando salió del baño.

— Ichigo, creo que deberíamos terminar lo que sea que pasa entre nosotros— Dijo mientras lo miraba a través de su reflejo.

— ¿Hice algo malo?— Había temor en su voz, y no sabía si acercarse o no.

— No, pero creo que te estoy reteniendo— Dijo Rukia cabizbaja. 

— ¿Retenerme?¿De qué tontería estás hablando?— Dio dos pasos al frente, aún sin terminar de acercarse.

— Además, los ancianos no dejan de decir que estoy muy vieja para seguir soltera— Continuó como si no hubiera escuchado sus preguntas—, Orihime está casada y con hijos, tus hermanas están casadas. Incluso, Matsumoto está casada... y mi hermano me organizó varios omiai a partir de mañana

— ¿Por qué accederías a algo así?

Rukia vuelve a levantar su mirada y se le queda viendo por el reflejo del vidrio, viendo su cuerpo desnudo, que no se ha desarrollado tanto como quisiera. Ichigo siempre lo alaba y lo besa sensualmente, especialmente a sus glúteos. Tal vez era esa diferencia de apariencias lo que provocaba que Ichigo no quisiera formalizar un poco su relación, que por fin la presentara como su novia.

— Tengamos un bebé, Ichigo.

— ¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene esa idea, Rukia?

— Los ancianos de mi clan dicen que soy una solterona, que ya debería de estar casada y con hijos, y no me quiero sentir así. No me gusta sentirme así.

— No estás vieja, el viejo soy yo, y no necesitas ningún omiai— Toma valor y se le acerca por la espalda y la abraza—... mejor cásate conmigo y tengamos muchos bebés para callarles la boca a esos ignorantes de mierda— Le da la vuelta y se la lleva cargando de nueva cuenta a la cama.

— Pensé que no querías nada conmigo, Ichigo— Le temblaba ligeramente la voz a Rukia, pero sonreía.

— Yo pensaba que eras tú la que no se quería casar conmigo— Dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa mientras la depositaba en la cama.

— ¿Yo? Pero si eres tú quien siempre tiene trabajo que hacer.

— Y tú eres una capitana muy ocupada que tiene que resolver todo porque ni Sentarou ni Kiyone pueden hacer otra cosa que pelear entre ellos.

— Eso es porque aún no he encontrado a un teniente adecuado.

Rukia vio asustada como Ichigo volvía a abrir el cajón para tomar otro condón. Tal vez, a pesar de sus palabras, aún no estaba listo para tomar el siguiente paso.

— Rukia, sé que tenemos un acuerdo no hablado de no ser pareja, pero creo que si no lo hago ahora, mañana sería demasiado tarde— Del cajón sacó una pequeña cajita gris.

— ¿Ichigo?

— No es broma, casémonos y callemos a los estúpidos ancianos de tu clan— Abrió la cajita y le mostró un precioso solitario de zafiro que no esperó para poner en el dedo anular de Rukia.

— ¡Oh, Ichigo! ¡Sí, Sí, Sí! ¡Acepto, acepto, acepto!— Rukia, emocionada, abrazó a Ichigo y lo hizo volver a ella besos.

Besos que los llevaron a practicar cómo hacer bebés sin protección para variar.

La Noche Buena por fin se comenzaba a sentir festiva.

* * *

— Ya se habían tardado en formalizar— Comentó Byakuya a Isshin, mientras completaba los formalismos legales para la boda.

— Sí, pensé que tendríamos que casar a Rukia-chan para que el idiota de mi hijo entrara en razón.

— Pues casi, llegó al omiai a amenazar al candidato de que se alejara de su mujer y que pronto estaría ‘ _ panzona’  _ con sus hijos, palabras bastante impropias de tu hijo.

— Imagino que dijo que si que si alguien le iba a hacer bebés sería él— Dijo avergonzado por la falta de tacto de su hijo.

Ambos hombres ya sabían que esos dos tenían sexo desde hace años, pero ya estaban hartos de tener que esperar a que dieran un paso a cualquier lado, ya no importaba si era hacía adelante o hacía atrás, mientras comenzaran a avanzar.

Tomaron una pausa al escuchar a Ichigo ayudar a Rukia a sentarse en el jardín. Ya no le era tan fácil moverse con sus cinco meses de gestación y un embarazo múltiple a la vuelta de la esquina. Bastante ya habían retarasado, por el trabajo de Rukia como capitana, el papeleo y ceremonia matrimonial.

— Sí, pero ya es algo, al menos ya terminaron con esa  _ pecaminosa  _ e inadecuada relación que no tenía vistas a formalizar— Dijo medio burlón Isshin a sabiendas que eso era lo que pensaba el futuro cuñado de Ichigo.

— ¿Qué es eso de que nada más se divertía y no se comprometía ese hijo tuyo?, ya les di mucho tiempo para experimentar y veinte años para conocerse.

— Sí, ahora que te den sobrinos y a mi nietos.

— Sí, pero dentro del matrimonio.

Los dos hombres regresaron su atención a los acuerdos, regalos y demás arreglos matrimoniales que la pareja recibiría después de la ceremonia... si lograban acordar que apellidos tendrán los bebés al momento de nacer.

... o los nombres, Isshin sigue insistiendo que quiere que uno de sus nietos tenga su nombre y eso sucederá sobre el cadáver de Byakuya,

* * *

**_Fin_ **


End file.
